Closure
by pinkywriter
Summary: When a former love triangle reunites, all they want is closure in the end. TommyHayley, KimOC, KatOC No character bashing. [COMPLETE]
1. AuthorNote

_**AN:**_ Hi everyone! This is my first Kim and Kat-centric fan fiction. The reason I chose to write this one is not to bash either one of them. However, within this story, the two be conversing on their lives. But, I do have one thing in leaving me reviews on this story: **no character**bashing in this story. Once again, thanks for reading.

_**Storyline: **_Ten years ago, two pink rangers were together battling the forces of Maligore and Divatox. Now, ten years later, the two face each other again as they catch up on their marriages, children, and the man they used to love the most – Tommy Oliver.

_**Timeline: **_Present day, 2007

_**Characters: **_Katherine "Kat" Hillard, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, and several other

notable characters.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own PR. Most likely, they belong to Saban and Disney.

_**Rating: **_M for adult situations


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

--

It had been several years since Kimberly Ann Hart and Katherine Lynn Hillard had seen each other. Life had changed them completely when one had to go for her dream as a gymnast, whereas the other was part of a team, where she had to fit in. However, with the two girls and their love for one man named Tommy Oliver had entered the picture; things had changed for the both of them. Now, this time around, the two had become great friends both married and have children. This time around, all they wanted was _**closure**_

_--_


	3. The Phone Call

**Chapter one: The Phone Call**

--

The year was 2007. Kat had kept in touch with everyone that she could recall from her young life. She was now a mother of two beautiful children and a wife to the most caring and loving man that any girl could envy.

She sat on the edge of her bed, flipping through the pages of her youth in a yearbook. She laughed and giggled at some pictures that were taken. Some were of her first birthday in the U.S. to her days of countless fun time with friends.

As she flipped through the pictures, she looked at all the great messages that many people gave her. Some stood out from the rest, but some still warmed her heart.

_Kitty –_

_Good luck in London. Knock'em dead, you'll do great. Make us proud!_

_Adam_

_Kitty Kat –_

_Wow, we're finally done with AGH! Girl, good luck with everything in London. I can't wait to hear the stories when you come back to the states. Keep in touch!_

_Tanya_

_Katherine,_

_For the greatest girl that I've ever known. You are a stunning individual. Don't forget about us, or me. Hehe._

_Rocky_

With her grim smile, Kat continued thumbing through the pages of her yearbook. Many comments flooded her book. She laughed at some, as for others, she still shook her head to.

Then, there was a comment from Kimberly. Kim was her predecessor before moving to Florida to proceed in training for the Pan Globals. In every way, Kim wanted to stay, but it was a choice she had to make. She passed the powers over to Kat, whom later became the new ranger.

"I wonder how she's doing," Kat pondered to herself, "It's been a while since I've seen or heard from her," she thought.

As Kat flipped through the pages, she found Kim's message to her from when she came on a gymnastics meet.

_Kat,_

_May the powers protect you always. Good luck with the Academy. You'll do great:-)_

_Kim_

Katherine smiled at the note that the former pink ranger had written to her. The two were last seen together ten years ago when Kim had returned to Angel Grove to surprise everyone.

Rumor had it that year that Kim had started dating Jason Lee Scott, a friend of the Rangers, as well as the first earth red ranger. However, at that time, Kat was dating Tommy Oliver, the former green, white, and red ranger, who was a legend to all that knew him.

Since then, things had changed for the three of them. Presently, Kim was married to an actor. No one knew who, including Tommy and Kat. Tommy had dated and married a young woman as well, but no one had word on who it was.

Kat was a ballet teacher. She and her husband, who was also a dance instructor in London, eventually married and had two children of their own.

_Kat,_

_To a wonderful friend,_

_Wow, here we are. Senior year, remember how crazy our lives have been? Remember all the stuff that we've been through? LOL Anyway, you'll do great in London. The Academy's gonna love you! _

_Keep in touch!_

_Tommy_

The young blonde sighed as she looked at Tommy's graduation picture. It had been several years too that she had seen him. Life could only tell what was up with him.

There were talks with friends that Tommy had married and had a family of his own. Others have said that Tommy remained single until the right girl came along. Though, his life was very private.

_**Knock…knock**_

"Hey honey," Peter Rendford, Kat's husband said as he entered their master bedroom, "What do you got there?" he asked as he plopped himself next to her.

"My high school yearbook," she replied as she kissed his cheek, "How was work?" she inquired.

"Oh work was good," he smiled, "The dance recital for the beginner's is in a few months and I was wondering if you'd like to help me choreograph," he noted.

"Sure babe, I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yep really."

Peter hugged and kissed his wife as she tried closing up her high school yearbook behind him. Kat grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's that you got there?" he questioned as he played with her sandy blonde hair.

"My high school yearbook," she noted as she continued hiding it.

"Lemme see."

As Kat tried hiding her yearbook from Peter, she got up from their bed as she playfully ran away from him. While trying to make a dash, he scooped her up into his arms as he rested his chin on her bare shoulder.

"Where are the kids Peter?" she asked as she looked at him with a playful smile.

"They're at Mom's. I think it would be nice if they'd go stay with her for a while," the tall husky male said as he smiled back at his wife.

After a few stolen kisses and smiles, the two of them sat down on the bed while looking at Kat's yearbook. Some of them Peter remembered from their wedding like Adam and Tanya and Rocky, but who could not forget the infamous Kimberly and Tommy.

Billy had sent Kat a graduation card while in Aquitar. He was away on several missions, but missed out on the class of 1997's graduation. Though, he made it up to the couple when he gave a toast to them on their wedding day.

"I haven't seen Kim or Tommy in about several years," Kat stated as she showed Peter the pictures, "I wonder how they're doing," she said as she looked at the pictures of their group smiling.

"You should call them. Aren't they married to each other?" he asked.

"Nah, Kim's married to some actor or so I heard," she noted, "And Tommy, no one knows what he's up to. He's so personal," she reminded Peter of Tommy's quietness.

Kat sifted through her cell phone numbers on her phone as she tried to find Kim's number. She remembered Kim gave it to her before leaving back to Florida with her then boyfriend Brett.

**Harrington, Kate**

**Harris, Will**

**Hart, Kim**

Kat jotted the number down as she reached over to call. Peter got up and stretched as he left the room. He kissed his wife on the cheek and headed into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

**ORLANDO, FLORIDA**

_**Riiiiiiing…Riiiiiing**_

"Ella, can you do me a favor and answer that sweetie?" Kimberly said as she fed Carter, the Beckensale's youngest son.

Manuela, 'Ella,' was seven at the time had a mouth full of words. At a very young age, she was taught the alphabet at the age of three, learned gymnastics at four, and later became junior miss champion.

Her brother Carter Thomas was brought into the world a couple months later. This surely kept Kim's hands full for the time being. She was a former Pan Globalist, as well as a redound gymnastics coach.

She later married a young man named Michael Beckensale. Beckensale, who was an actor, lavished Kimberly of the good life. The two were later married in 2000 and were expecting Ella's welcome in 2001.

"Hello?" the little voice asked on the receiver.

"_Hi sweetie, may I please speak to Kimberly Hart_?" Kat said on the other line.

Ella wasn't sure who it was, but she handed her mother the phone as she ran off to play in her day room.

"Who is it sweetie?" the petite brunette asked.

"I don't know Mommy," the little girl replied, "But, she has a very sweet accent," she hinted as she handed the phone over.

"Kimberly Beckensale," the young woman replied, "How can I help you?" she inquired.

"Kim, it's me Kat."

"HEY! How are you?"

"I'm good, how bout you?"

"Just peachy. How's life been treating you?"

"_Kat, let me tell you – parenting and being a superhero isn't easy_."

The two former pink rangers laughed as they caught up with each other on their lives. Each revealed they were married and had each two children of their own. As the two laughed and joked around, they recapped everything.

"Have you heard from the gang?" Kim asked as she placed Kat on speaker.

"I heard that Tanya and Adam are moving to a new home," Kat retorted as she looked at the pictures of her and Peter.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I heard that Rocky and Aisha are moving down here to Orlando."

"Wow, did you hear that Zack and Ashlyn are on a break?"

"Again?"

"Yep."

As the conversation went on throughout the mid-afternoon, the two decided to meet up within the next month to catch up on everything and see how they were actually doing.

"_I say we meet up. Just us. No kids or husbands."_

"Sounds good. When?"

"I say July 1st. I'll be off from work from the fifteenth to the eighteenth."

"Okay, the first of July it is."

"See you soon Kim."

"You too, Kat. Regards to Peter."

"Thanks, regards to Mike and the kids."

"Thanks, bye!"

"Bye!"


	4. The Meet

_**AN: **_What everyone think of the first chapter? Liked/Disliked? Anyhow, here's the next chapter.

--

_July 15, 2007_

The plane had touched down into California in the late afternoon. Katherine had waited for several hours for her predecessor to enter the airplane terminal. She sighed as she took a sip of water while waiting.

Many people were flooding through the terminals as many left or entered the busy areas. There were many announcements made over the intercom, but also announcing some arrivals.

Kim's exhausted body stretched as she saw the view of California enter into the runway. She smiled to herself softly as she looked at the picture of her husband and children who were in her wallet. She kissed the picture lightly before boarding off the plane.

As she slipped on her sunglasses, she entered the busy airport as she went through to retrieve her suitcases. While she whizzed by, many cameras had snapped.

"Ms. Beckinsale! Ms. Beckinsale!" the camera men said as they flashed Kim's picture, "Can we get a word with you?" they asked.

Kim shoved her hand in the air as she picked up her belongings. All she wanted to do is meet with her friend and get out of the airport as fast as she could

Cameras snapped like crazy as Kim's ducked a few of the paparazzi asked her numerous questions about her returning to her gymnastics. She shook her head to several questions, but instantly ran as fast as she could go.

Kat looked up and saw her friend. She couldn't believe the chaos that girl had. Ever since the day Kim had married Peter, things had gone fast pace for Kim. After all, her life was almost as close as a celebrity.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she hugged her friend, "Aren't we the little celebrity?" she teased as she helped Kim with her bags.

Kim returned the hug back. It had been almost years she had seen Katherine. The two of them laughed as the petite brunette lugged her rolling suitcase out of the airport.

"The celebrity credit goes to Mike," she laughed a little, "How are things? Gosh, it's been a while," she noted as she took notice of Kat's darker shade of blonde hair.

"Yeah," Kat replied taking notice of Kim's dark brown and caramel highlighted hair, "What's new?" she asked.

"Tons of things – especially things you would never believe."

"Really, like you're a mother just like me?"

The two women laughed as they headed to Kat's car. As Kim placed her suitcase in the trunk, Kat waited for the moment. Suddenly, her cell phone had rung.

"Hello?" she said as she answered the phone, "Oh, hey honey. I just got Kim," she said as she saw Kim get into the car, "Yep, she arrived safely," she retorted as she handed Kim the phone.

"Hey Peter, long time no chat stranger," she laughed.

Kat smiled as she backed out of the airport's parking lot. While entering into the busy intersection, she had the radio on for a moment. Kim continued catching up with Peter as she told him about Mike and the kids.

"That's great. I'll see you two soon," Peter said as he clicked off the cordless phone, "Tell Kat not to worry about dinner," he hinted with a smirk.

The two looked at each other and laughed. They both knew Peter was a terrible cook.

"Just as long as our home is one piece honey," she chuckled, "Love you!" she grinned.

As Kat drove through California, Kim took in all the familiar places again. Things hadn't changed one bit.


	5. Friendly Conversation

_**AN:**_ So, Kat and Kim are on their way to Kat's home in Los Angeles, what do you think will happen when things get into a friendly conversation?

--

As Kat drove through the many streets that coved Los Angeles, Kim took the imitative to take some pictures with her digital camera. While taking in the scenery, she smiled softly to herself as they drove through Angel Grove.

It had been several years now that Kimberly had seen her hometown. To her surprise, everything still looked the same, except the people, whom she rarely recognized. Certainly, things had changed for her.

Kat drove up to the next exit as they made it through another city. The two laughed and talked about the days of being teenagers among the many things.

"Can you believe that Christmas?" Kat giggled, "That Rocky bought mistletoe and he convinced Aisha it was?" she laughed as she turned into her driveway, "She was sneezing the whole break," she laughed a little.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe Rocky. You and I were handing her tissues throughout Adam's Christmas party," Kim said as she shook her head, "What about the time Jason's shirt was mistaken for a flower?" she giggled.

The two laughed. It was Emma, Kim's friend from gymnastics that gave him cologne as a gift during Valentine's Day that smelled like flowers. Poor Jason was attacked by several bees, but had all girls eyeing him after his shirt was removed. The two laughed as they got out of the car.

Kat's husband and dog Turbo greeted them at the door. Kimberly reached over as she grabbed her suitcases as she placed them on the ground. Turbo barked happily to see his owner as Kat pecked her husband on the lips.

"Let me get that for you," Peter said as he grabbed the bags, "Long time no see Ms. Pan Globalist," he teased as he carried her bags inside.

"Same here," the petite brunette said as she wheeled in her carry-on, "Wow, Kat. You really out did yourself in this place. It's gorgeous," she awed at the home.

Kat smiled as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Peter kissed her forehead as she nodded happily to her friend. Turbo followed the three in as Kim sat down on the loveseat. He sat next to Kim as he smelled the scent of Kim's dog, Lucky.

"Turbo, sit down," Kat commanded her golden retriever, "Sorry, Kim," she shrugged.

"It's alright," Kim stated as she petted the dog, "I guess he smells my dog," she smirked.

"How's Florida Kim?" Peter asked as he wrapped his arm around Kat, "I hear all the time it's nice out there," he stated.

"Florida's beautiful. I remember when I sent Kat a ticket over there," Kim said as she grinned a little, "Remember Kat?" she said as she retrieved a can of soda pop from Peter.

Kat nodded. She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was an open invitation to Kim's wedding to Michael. The two laughed on how Kat and Kim's cousin Jerome couldn't seem to get his hands off her during the reception.

Jerome Sullivan, business major at University of Florida and vice-president of Sullivan Industries, had a crush on the slender blonde. He knew he wanted to be with her, but Kat was engaged to Peter.

Since then, Kimberly had noted that Jerome had married and gone off to Graduate school on a full scholarship to finish his MBA. Eventually, Jerome's crush for Kat hadn't died down, but Kat had long forgotten about him.

Meanwhile, Peter had got up from the sofa as he checked on their dinner. Kim and Kat continued laughing about their youth. Each recalled some funny, but serious moments. Some things they still couldn't believe as they did as teens, but as adults, they still found it funny.

"What about the time Jason told you that he told Tommy that we'd double date with them if we did their dare?" Kim chuckled as she sipped her drink, "God, that's something I'll never live down," she giggled.

"The fact of them with make up was priceless," the young blonde replied, "Honestly, Tommy and Jason look good with eye shadow," she replied laughing.

"And lipstick."

"Who couldn't forget that?"

Peter watched as his wife and her friend laughed into the evening. He was checking on their dinner when he had returned. He shyly sat back down on the chair as he listened to all the girl talk in the world.

As he tried to break the ice, he knew that if he stuck his foot into a girls' conversation, the world would stop. Instead, he listened as the two of them laughed and joked around.

"So, Kim," he began, "I heard you and Mike have kids now, what are their names?" he asked.

"What is this?" she asked, "An interview session?" she teased as her friend's husband.

The couple laughed as they laughed with their friend. Kimberly handed her wallet over to Kat and Peter to show her two beautiful children. Within a picture was of Kim, Mike, Ella, and Carter at Christmas with Santa Claus.

It was more of a Wal-mart picture. Nothing fancy, but the happy family adorned in red with the two children on Santa's knee, whereas Kim and Mike were standing side-by-side.

"Aw, they're getting so big," Kat gushed, "Carter's really looking like Mike," she grinned.

"He's eighteen months now," Kim replied, "He garbles a lot, but he's the cutest thing. Now, Ella's a handful. Mind you that she talks way too much," she laughed a little, "But, what seven year old wouldn't?"

During the intervening time, Turbo had shot up from his dog bed as he smelled something from the kitchen. He walked over as he smelled the pot roast nearby the stove. He whimpered softly as he smelled smoke. He walked back over as he motioned the smell over to three.

He continued whimpering till someone heard his little plea. Kat looked at her dog in wonder. She petted him gently as she smelled the smoke too. She nudged Peter to check on their dinner.

"Honey," she looked at him worriedly, "Did you check dinner?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, babe," he said as he smelled the air, "OH SHIT!" he exclaimed as he shot up from his chair, "THE ROAST!"

Peter frantically ran into the kitchen as he placed two oven mitts over his hands. He placed the hot roast onto the sink as he sprayed the whole kitchen with the fire distinguisher.

The alarms had gone off in the house as Kim and Kat coughed. They couldn't believe what had happened. So much for a friendly conversation.

**_AN:_** Be kind and review. No flames or character bashing. 'Kay? Thanks.


	6. The Summer Home

_**AN:**_ I hope everyone's enjoying this little epic. _No flames_.

--

The following day, Katherine was already awake. Peter and Turbo had gone out for a walk when the young twenty-something blonde decided to rent out a small condominium for her and Kimberly for the month that she'd be staying.

Kimberly was still a bit tired from her flight. She stirred lightly as she looked over at the alarm clock she had brought. She moaned softly as went back to sleep. Her tired, but crusted eyes still looked hazy from the night before.

Her suitcases and carry ons rested on the bare wooden floors. Kat's cat Maddie purred with delight as she rubbed Kim to wake up. As the petite brunette had woken up, she rubbed her eyes gently to the sunrise. She smiled a little as she inhaled the west coast breeze.

"Katherine, I still think you two should stay here," Peter suggested as he unleashed Turbo from his leash, "It would be better," he commented as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Though, I don't want to interfere with you and coaching the girls," the young blonde said as she sipped her coffee, "Maybe if we use the summer home," she noted as she placed her cup down.

"The summer home?"

"Yes, Peter – the summer home. Kim and I can have some friends over. I'm sure they're dying to see her after so long."

Peter shook his head. The summer hadn't been touched since the last summer he and Kat had family over. However, this was a perfect chance to have friends of both Kim and Kat to enjoy their month's escape.

He always knew that Kat was filled with ideas, which were the many reasons why he loved and married her. The young tall, muscular dance instructor kissed his wife's forehead as he plopped himself in front of the computer to check his dancing lesson schedule. Kimberly came down shortly after.

"Good morning all," she said as she sat next to Kat, "Is that the place we're renting out?" she inquired as she saw Kat laid the picture of the small home.

"Not really," Kat shrugged, "Pete wants us to use the summer home," she noted as she got up, walking over to get her toast from the toaster.

"Oh, the one that you and Pete used for the many parties you two had?"

"Yep, that'd be the one."

"Sounds good to me."

_Riiiiiing _

"Hello, Rendford residence. Peter speaking," the young man said as he answered the phone, "Oh hi Mrs. Hillard, I mean, Mom," he lightly laughed.

Kim and Kat laughed at Peter. He was still hesitant in talking to Kat's mother. It had been several years now that he couldn't let go of the 'Mrs.' title, but that changed shortly after Kat had married him.

Kat was very close to her mother like Kim was. The two shared moments of mother-daughter bonding, whereas Lynn Hillard had witness the birth of their first grandchild. Isabella Katherine, which followed shortly later with Scott Michael.

As Peter handed Kat the phone, she made a face at both her husband and friend. The two laughed as Kat took the call in the next room. She closed the door to Peter's study and started talking.

"Her Mom's the greatest. How's everything with yours and Pierre?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

"They're great," Kim replied, "Mom's been working on opening another gallery in Paris," she smiled.

"That's great. Maybe you can give us VIP passes when you and Mike go to Paris again," he added with a laugh, "Since you're a big celeb and all," he teased.

"Funny, fame hasn't hit me at all."

"Wow, that's great. I'm glad you're sane unlike these celebs today."

"Its disgusting how some resort to money or fame nowadays, but Mike and I just want to live a peaceful, but no camera flashing life."

Peter nodded in agreement. Kat shortly returned from their home office as she sat next to her husband. Kimberly continued to speak of her life as a gymnast and the crazy paparazzi life.

Kimberly recalled it like it was yesterday. She arrived to Florida with a suitcase to her name, but was already missing everyone. Eventually, she made sunny Orlando her home, where she met many of her friends, whom she called her life then.

There was one thing; life was different on the other side of the map. Every other night, she'd been noted as the world's greatest gymnast by man, but during the day, it regaled countless hours at the gym, which was filled with grueling times of flipping, somersaulting, and other routines. She eventually moved on from the balance beam to college, where she studied music and art therapy. It wasn't long till she met Michael at one of her former gymnastic meets. The two dated on and off during Kim's college career, then concluded with a surprise proposal at Kim's post-graduation ceremony.

"Later on today," Kat began, "We should go see the summer home. I'm sure with some sprucing up in there we can call it home for a month," she noted as she relaxed her head over Peter's bare shoulder.

"Yeah," Kim retorted as she stroked Maddie's forehead, "This'll be a good idea. A good way to hide from our husbands," she joked.

"Very funny you two," Peter said with a chuckle, "It's not like Mike or I are going to bother you two on your gossip," he laughed a little.

The two women threw pillows at him as Turbo flinched sitting in between the couch. The dog barked as the three laughed and planned out the rest of their day.


	7. I Wonder What He's Up To

As Peter drove the girls down to the summer home in Longshore, Kim and Kat continued their conversation on catching up with each others lives. The two of them laughed at the jokes they remembered from when either one of them was married.

The drive was long, but that didn't stop two former rangers from laughing and joking around. The two recapped the youth they remembered, as well as their lives. With their lives that had changed since teenagers, they left the city they left behind.

"Hey Kim," Kat said as she turned around a little, "Have you heard from Tommy since you got married?" she inquired.

"Nope," the brunette said as she fixed her light brown hair up in a braid, "Have you?" she asked.

"Didn't he marry someone?"

"That's what I heard. You know her?"

"Nah, I've heard stories from Rocky and Adam about her. You don't think."

Kimberly arched her brow at the pink clad woman. The two questioned each other back and forth about the man they used to love, Tommy Oliver. Oliver, a young twenty-something year old, was a stunning, chocolate-brown eyed man that swept the girls' hearts at a young age.

His life began when he first arrived in Angel Grove. He later met Kimberly through a social group of friends. The two were close knit, like eggs and ham. However, when Kim left for Florida, his heart was crushed. Years went on and Kim had met someone else through a letter. Months into mending his broken heart, he dated Kat for a year before college. The break up was mutual.

Ten years ago, the three met up again when Tommy and his friends were training for a karate tournament, which Rocky had injured his back from. Since then, things changed when the three parted ways again.

Now, the three were married to respective partners and have children of their own. Kim tied up her braid as she placed it in a bun. She looked at Kat as they started chatting up again.

"You know," Peter said as he turned into the drive way, "I heard this Oliver guy lives in Reefside," he said as he placed the car in park.

"Reefside?" his wife inquired, "You sure about that?" she asked.

"Yeah," the dark blue clad man said, "Now, get out of my car," he joked as he unlocked the doors.

The three grabbed Kim and Kat's suitcases as they rolled them up the house. Peter unlocked the door as the two women screamed with delight. The summer home was still the same way the two remembered.

"_Congratulations Kat!" Kim replied as she hugged her pink clad friend, "Or should I say, the future Mrs. Rendford?" she giggled._

"_Aw, you guys," Kat sniffled, "You guys are the best!" she teared as she looked around the home that was decorated in bridal shower décor._

_All around the summer house was array of Kat's close friends from Australia. Her mother was in attendance, smiling brightly at her middle child. Kat raced over and hugged her as she received kisses on the cheek._

"_Mommy," she whispered softly, "I'm so glad you're here," she smiled._

"_I am too Kat," Melanie Hillard, Kat's mother said as she hugged her daughter, "I wouldn't miss this for the world," she replied._

Kat inhaled her memories from the home as she looked at the pale white walls which adorned pictures of her children, her husband, and her. She smiled once more as she looked at the areas of the home.

Kimberly gasped as she still remembered how the home looked five years ago. This same home welcomed in many memories, as well as many parties she and Kat threw as business women.

"_To our futures," Kat toasted her friends, "What the future may hold," she clinked her champagne flute_.

_Kim had returned back to Angel Grove in 2002. She was a busy art student, but also was planning to teach art at a local junior high school. During the intervening time, she had applied for six jobs, one of which replied. In response to the news, Kat had thrown her a party at the summer home. _

_The girls laughed and joked around with their friends. Tommy was in attendance with some of the notable guests. Kat was with Ryan, a theater producer, whereas Kim was dating a young man named Bradley. _

_Tommy was dating a young woman named Mariah, whom he met through a social group of friends in college. The two were on and off during their relationship._

"This'll be so fun," Kat beamed as she placed her bags next to the stairs, "It'll be like the good ole days," she remarked as she looked at the pictures.

"Yeah," Kim replied looking around, "Maybe our stash is still here," she teased as she looked at Peter's blank stare.

Peter looked at the two women, but laughed. He carried in their luggage as he propped himself up on the recliner. He grinned gently as he pulled his wife onto his lap.

"Peterrrr," the young blonde woman shrieked, "You always have to do that," she smirked.

The muscular dance instructor laughed as he kissed her hand softly before allowing her to get back up. Kat walked over to Kim as they started talking again.

"Maybe we should go visit him," she noted as she looked at the patio, "It wouldn't hurt if we do go, right?" she said in a nod.

"Yeah," Kim let out a sigh, "Besides, we're all grown adults. Nothing can hold us back, right?" she queried.

"Right."

"Let's say we plan a visit to Dr. Tommy Oliver's home in Reefside, but when?"

"I say middle of this month."

"Sounds good."

The two girls nodded in agreement as they went upstairs to unpack. Peter relaxed on the recliner as he shut his eyes to take in a little nap.


	8. The Beckensale Kids

It was about seven-thirty in the evening when Kim decided to write a letter to her husband and children. The two children were apart from their mother since she left from Florida a week ago.

Kimberly sighed as she looked at their picture from a frame. As she began to write, she thought of their voices on how they sounded before she left. She envisioned her husband Mike doing his fatherly duties of changing diapers and taking them to the park.

While writing, she reached over to her cell phone that was attached to its charger as she began dialing her home number back in Florida. As the phone began to rang, she anticipated to hear the man she loved and his voice.

_Orlando, FL_

_Riiiiiing_

"I got it," Veronica (nicknamed 'Ronny') Robson said as she ran to the phone, "Hello? Hi Aunt Kim!" she smiled as she plopped herself on her relative's couch.

"Hey Ronny, I didn't know you were over there this week," the brunette asked as she tapped her pen, "Is your uncle Mike there," she asked.

"Yep, Uncle Mike wanted me to watch the kids while he was away. He's got another film he wanted to audition for."

"Figures. What movie is it this time?"

"Something with ninjas, its Uncle Adam's idea since he directed it."

The two women laughed as coos from Carter were in the background. Ronny walked over to his crib as she fed him his bottle. Kim sighed happily as she heard the sounds of her little boy.

"Can you say I miss you Mommy," Ronny said as she put the phone over to Carter, "Say Mommy," she teased her little cousin.

"Momma," the little boy said as he cooed, "Momma," he repeated.

Kimberly's heart sank as she heard those words. She smiled a little as she heard her son's cries and coos. She wondered where Ella was since Ronny was taking care of the two while Mike was away on business.

Ella was in the background as she jumped and down for the phone. Ronny laughed as she handed her cousin the phone. Ella sat on Ronny's lap as she talked to her mother on the phone.

"Guess what Mommy?" the little brunette said as she bounced up and down on her cousin's lap, "Ronny's going to teach me how to ride a bike," she grinned.

"Really, that's great my little snow pea," Kim smiled, "How's gymnastics?"

"Good. Mr. Lo said I'm ready for my first exhibition," she smiled widely; "I wish you were here Mommy. I miss you," she pouted.

"I wish I was there too sweetheart. Daddy and Ronny will be there to cheer you on."

"It won't be the same. You're not here."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll be thinking of you."

Ella nodded as she handed the phone back to her cousin. Ronny held her tightly as Ella made faces at Carter, who was sitting up from his crib. Ronny laughed a little as she watched the two.

"Ronny, when your uncle gets home, please tell him to call me on my cell," the former pink ranger replied.

"I will. Tell Aunt Kat and Uncle Peter that I said hi and enjoy your vacation."

"Surely will. Say bye to Mommy you guys." (_"Bye Mommy! We love you," Ella said as she screamed in the background, "MUAH!" she said as she blew a kiss on the phone_)

After Kim and Ronny ended their conversation, a smile crossed Kim's face. She knew that they were in good hands.


	9. Choreography Sucks

_**AN: **_So, Kim and Kat are now at the summer home they owned since they were young adults. Will it be good times?

---

**Chapter eight: **_Choreography Sucks_

The following morning brought different activities for the two women as they enjoyed their month at the summer home. Kimberly had been jogging for several minutes when cameras started snapping her picture for the front page of any magazine.

The petite brunette shielded her face with her hands as they came closer. Certainly, her husband's popularity status hadn't left her. She groaned as she jetted passed them. As they got closer, one attempted to take another picture.

"UGH!" she groaned loudly, "Can't a girl jog in peace?" she sighed.

"Ms. Beckinsale!" one of the reporters asked, "Any word on your husband's up and coming project?" he inquired.

Kimberly jetted as fast as she could, by passing the reporter. She caught her breath before heading inside the home. While unlocking the door, she found Kat scrunched like a ball as she read a notice from the officials of the dance company that she and Peter owned.

_Dear Kitty Kat Productions,_

_We are happy to announce that we have offered a slot to your dance company for this year's competition on July 22, 2007. Dancers of your company must meet with us pronto to discuss further instructions._

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Hayesford,_

_Right Stuff Dance School_

The twenty-something blonde squealed with delight as her eyes widened to the happiness she had read. She couldn't wait till she told her husband back in Angel Grove. Kimberly laughed as she saw her friend scream with delight.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she walked over to the kitchen as she heard Kat's screams again, "I guess that's a yes," she laughed.

**ANGEL GROVE, CA**

11:15 a.m.

"Kitty Kat productions," a familiar voice said, "This is Heidi, and how can I help you?"

"Heidi, its Katherine," she retorted, "Is my husband available?" she asked as her hands began to shake from excitement.

"Kattie! Sweetie, let me connect you over. He was just in a meeting."

"Okay."

As Kat waited, she gave a joking glare at Kim who was fiddling with her cell phone on messages. The two former pink rangers laughed as the music played in the background. With a sleepy yawn, she tapped a pen as she waited for almost five minutes.

As the music was cut off, a familiar voice had picked up the phone. A smile escaped Kat's face as she heard his voice.

"Hey babe," Peter said, "How is things over at the house?" he asked as he fiddled with his computer as he placed his wife on speaker.

"Oh just wonderful," the smiling twenty-something dance instructor said, "You'll never guess what I got in our inbox," she said with a huge grin.

"What? Don't tell me, we're having a baby."

"PETER!"

"I'm kidding. What?"

"Right Stuff just emailed saying they want to see our dance team on the twenty-second."

"That's in twenty-something days. Meaning, you and I are going to have to work double time on working on a routine."

"Yeah. Honey, I'm scared, what if they say our choreography sucks?"

"Nah, my wife the star of the Royal Dance Academy, suck? NEVER!"

The couple laughed as Kat looked over at Kimberly. She wanted Kim to take part in helping too, but she had to ask. Both Kim and Kat knew that Kim was a redound gymnast with a body to envy, but her skills could sure help with their competition.

"Maybe Kim can help us," she replied, "She is a gymnast and all," she grinned at her friend.

Kim was caught off guard, but arched her brow at her pink clad friend who was entrusting her to help with the choreography. She knew that Kim could help with some tumbles and other numbers which would wow the audience.

She picked up the other phone as she listened to the details for the competition. The three began talking about what music to use, as well as the routine they were going for. All the choices and decisions to make didn't stop three people in planning the best competition.


	10. Kat and Peter

_**AN:**_ Here's a little story about Katherine and her husband Peter.

--

Katherine Lynn Hillard met Peter Rendford on April 20, 2000 while Kat was away studying in London. She and Rendford had the greatest relationship one could only imagine.

Before Kat left the states, she left the man she called her best friend and other half named Tommy Oliver. The two were close friends for a while. The two dated on and off for about a year when the two decided to pursue their life long goals.

Kat was crushed when she broke up with Tommy. She never knew how to face the world again when she left for London. While she was training with her dance company, a tall dark and handsome young man had noticed her. This dates back to the circa of early 1998. The two never met eye to eye when it came to things. People portrayed it as a love-hate relationship.

"Did anyone tell you look like a goddess," the young grey clad man said as he walked up to the girl, "Well…"

"Thanks for the compliment, but shouldn't you get back to working on your dancing," Kat said bluntly, "Certainly, you don't know me and I don't know you," she replied.

Peter felt crushed. He was instantly drawn by Kat. She was practicing with a group of her friends for a recital when he couldn't leave her alone for the next few days. When word had spread about her and Peter, Kat had to put an end to it.

That same year, Peter had left notes and flowers in Kat's dressing room prior to her recital. She wasn't sure how to react to it when things started to worry her. She arched her brow as she followed the trail of rose petals.

"I said to leave me alone," she huffed under her breath, "Don't you know it's considered trespassing if you enter another's room," she muttered at the young man.

Peter didn't move. He stood there smiling and admiring the young dancer. She forced a smile before leaving to go on stage. During that time, Kat had a big production with the company, whereas Peter watched from his seat with his company.

Kat danced gracefully across the stage when she tripped over her right foot, causing her to sprain her ankle during the production. Peter ran to her aid as the audience gasped in fear for the young dancer.

Momentarily, mending a broken ankle didn't stop Peter from still getting to know Kat. She laid on her bed as she groaned quietly at the reviews the newspapers and news were giving her. Instantly, Peter had arrived to her room in London.

"May I come in?" he asked as he brought a bouquet of red roses, "That was a pretty nasty fall," he said as he placed the vase down.

"Tell me about it," she sighed, "Then again, tell me why you're here. I told you be..." she trailed off as Peter's lips touched hers.

The two pulled away with smiles on their faces. Both were in shock. Quite obviously, Kat was surprised by Peter. From kisses to first dates, the two dated for two and half years till a proposition was given to Kat she couldn't refuse.

After another year of dating, the two decided to tie the knot. Within those years ahead, the two decided to move back to the states. Eventually, the return to the states evolved into their first child.

The arrival of Madison Jean Rendford was brought into the world in 2002, which eventually two years later, Jason William Rendord was born. The happy family now was complete.


	11. Girls' Night Out

_**AN: **_What does everyone think of this story so far? Let me know.

--

The following evening, Kim and Kat were sitting around the summer home watching television. The two had nothing to do but check email or make phone calls. However, that evening was about to change. Tanya and Aisha, friends of the two women called.

The phone rung for several minutes as one of them grabbed the phone. Kimberly answered as she heard two voices. She laughed as she placed it on speakerphone.

"Hey you guys," Tanya noted as she spoke on the phone, "Want to do something tonight? Just us girls," she stated.

"I don't know Tanya," Kat said in a joking manner, "What do you have in mind?" she inquired her former yellow clad friend.

"Maybe the four of us can go bar hopping or something."

"At our age?" Kim laughed, "I remember the last time we all did that. Ashley got so drunk," she chuckled.

"Girl, that was so freshman year of college when we invited the newbies with us," Aisha retorted in a laugh, "Now, we're adults. We can do the hell we want," she consoled her friend.

"What'cha say girls?"

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Great, we'll be there in a few. See you girls in a bit," Tanya said as she and Aisha shared the cell phone speaker, "Bye," she responded.

"Bye," the two women said in unison.

As Kat clicked off the speaker phone, she got up and stretched from her corner of the couch. This was the first out of the many times the girls all spent time together. Since then, Aisha married her sweetheart Rocky DeSantos, whereas Tanya and Adam were enjoying married life with their two children.

It was going to be one of those crazy nights that many dare not talk about their pasts with, but Kim and Kat had plenty to talk with their friends. Kim also got up from the couch as she stretched before heading up the stairs.

"This'll be fun," she smiled at her friend, "We haven't seen some of our friends since," she trailed off.

"Since maybe Aisha's bachelorette party," Kat answered with a laugh, "or even longer," she replied shaking her head.

The two looked at each other in a laugh. This certainly was going to be an eventful evening. An evening with six former ranger women, what may ensue would happen that night.

Kim laid out her outfit as she figured out a hairstyle. Kat was in the next room debating a color that would work on her. The elongated mirror stood in the hallway as the two figured out what to wear and a look they were going for.

Rather than their civilian colors, the two chose different outfits which accented their features. Eventually, the two adorned themselves in makeup as they prepared for the evening.

_Ding dong_

"I got it," Kat hollered from her room as she ran down the stairs still putting her tear drop earring, "Hey you guys," she said as she placed her earring in.

"Hey Kat," Aisha smiled as she hugged her friend, "You look amazing," she did a once over at her former pink clad friend.

"Where's Kim?" Tanya asked in wonderment, "She's coming, right?" she inquired.

"I'm coming," a voice from the stairs answered as she carried her strappy heels down the stairs; "are you ready for the best night of your lives?" she giggled.

The women laughed and cheered as they all nodded. Cassie and Ashley sat in the back seats waiting for their two older friends. The former space rangers hadn't seen their friends in ages, including Kim and Kat.

Since the return to earth, Cassie and Ashley were no longer considered the _newbies_ of the bunch, but simply one of the girls. Each had their own stories to tell as well as things to catch up on.

"Where are Cassie and Ashley?" Kim asked as she looked for their two other friends, "I thought you brought them," she wondered as she raised her eyebrow.

"They wanted to say inside the car," Tanya laughed, "Should I go get them?" she inquired her friend.

"Nah, we're about to leave anyhow."

"Okay."

The four women exited the home as they were greeted by two others. Sounds of cheers and laughter came inside the car. This about to be the most fun, but great night the six could ever think of. Luckily, no cameras had circulated Kim's status as they left.

Each of them chatted as they caught up on gossip, stories, their lives, and most of all, their reunion as friends. As Tanya drove through town, the girls spotted several areas of where they wanted to go first on their night out.

Their first stop was at the Lucky Star bar. As Kat recalled, this was where the girls had plotted a bachelorette party for her before she married Peter. However, it still rings a bell to everyone's ear.

"_C'mon Kat," Melanie, Kat's older sister pointed, "It'll be so much fun," she grinned at her baby sister._

_Katherine gulped as she looked at the older gent looking at her as he danced in front of her. With that, peach-colored matted face slightly blushed at the sight of the muscular man as he placed her in a chair._

"_You guys," she blushed a little, "he's hot," she grinned as she hid her face as the man's abs danced in front of her, causing her to blush more._

_Kim and Melanie laughed as they watched Kat enjoy herself at the sight of the dancer. Cameras snapped pictures at her reactions at her party. Till this day, she would never forget._

"Remember this place?" Kim nudged her friend, "Mel and I took you here for your post-bachelorette party," she stated as she pointed up at the sign.

"Yeah," the blonde said laughing, while shaking her head, "you two initiated a stripper. How could I not forget?" she grinned.

The two laughed as they recapped the moment. A few days later after Kat's bachelorette party, the two hid the pictures from Peter. It was never mentioned around anyone till this evening.

Tanya placed the car into park as the six anticipated their night out. The cameras snapped as the girls posed in front of the bar. Faces showed smiles and laughter before they headed in.

The line was rather slow. They were only a few feet away from the doors as each of them clenched their I.D.'s for inspection. As they waited, a familiar face had tapped Kim.

"Kim?" a young girl smiled, "Kim Beckensale? Is that you?" she inquired.

"Starla!" Kim squealed, "Oh my gosh, how you been?" she asked her friend.

"I've been good. Long time no see."

The former gymnast introduced her friends one by one. Kat remembered Starla's friend Misty, who was one of her friends from London. Ironically, the three started chatting.

Misty, shortly later joined them, as the girls laughed the night away. A slight tap came from Ashley as the girls were moving up in line.

"We're moving up," she stated as she moved up in line, "C'mon guys," she instructed.

"Woo!" Misty chanted, "This'll be a fun night. We're all going to have some fun," she grinned.

"Definitely a fun night," Kat cheered, "The moment we get in there, it'll be fun at last," she grinned.

"Yep!" Cassie stated in agreement, "To the girls night out 2007!" she screamed.

The moment they were in front of the line, the bouncer examined their cards before entering. He examined all eight girls as he saw in the cards. He gave a nod as he allowed them in.

The club was adorned in bright hues of color. With bright to subtle colors, it contrasted the club scene very well for something that the eight were used to.

Misty and Starla were first to enter the bar. They sat there swaying around to the music as they waited on their drinks. The other six danced as they enjoyed their blissful evening.

The night to continue on as the eight girls did a round of shots, mixers, and a few other drinks. They sat around the two tables they pushed together to form one. Cassie got up as she made a toast.

"First and foremost," she began, "I would like to initiate this as our girls' night out 2007," she spoke belligerently.

The cheers came from the table as they raised their glasses with Cassie. Pictures were snapped and video was made as the girls made faces throughout the evening.

"May we all have fun, enjoy this night and most of all, have fun," Ashley replied as she assisted her friend, "May we all enjoy this evening. Cheers," the woman replied as she clinked glasses.

The night went on as the girls chatted, danced, and drank. Pictures were snapped as they all enjoyed their fun-filled night. A conversation broke into play as the eight started talking about the infamous Tommy Oliver.

Oliver, who was the highlight of Kat and Kim's lives, the two, started talking about visiting the man since his marriage to a close friend of his. The others looked at them in wonderment.

"Are you fucking serious?" Misty asked as she sipped her drink, "It's been almost several years," she slightly gulped.

"Yeah," Kat retorted as she fiddled with her drink, "but, we should go see him," she replied.

"For?" Starla questioned, "Just to see how he is?" she inquired.

"For closure," Kim muttered, "we just need to talk to him and to provide the three of us closure," she assured her friends.

Kat nodded in agreement. The three still had to talk. It had been a while since the three actually sat down and just caught up with their lives.


	12. Kim and Peter

--

Kimberly Ann Hart and Michael Fredric Beckensale met on September 18, 1996. Kimberly was a young gymnast at the time. She was homesick from her friends, family, and most important man in her life at the time. His name was Tommy Oliver.

Through Kim's trainings for the Pan Global games, her heart yearned for her beloved white knight. She was miles apart from him, when she decided to write him a letter among the many she had sent him.

Letter after letter, email after email, the young gymnast would pour out her heart and soul to the man she truly belonged with at the time. However, as she continued to train, her mind tended to wander about her relationship with him.

It was a warm, but eventful afternoon when the Zeo rangers were enjoying each other's company at the Juice Bar. The five rangers, as well as Billy Cranston, their friend and technician support in the Power Chamber were all watching their fearless leader lift several weights. Then, the heartbreaking news came.

She had found someone else. This crushed the young ranger, but at the same time, it helped him grow as a person. As time changed, Kimberly became close to Mike.

With his crazy lifestyle as an actor and her life as a gymnast, the two tried to make a friendship before their blossoming relationship. Eventually, the two dated for a while, until lightening struck twice for the two of them.

Kimberly returned to Angel Grove in 1997 with her best friend Jason Lee Scott. At the time, her relationship with Mike remained a guarded secret. Since then, people saw an instant connection between her and Jason, but as the young former rangers would confirm, they were close friends, but nothing more.

There was at least a few times Kim and Tommy had spoken to each other, but it remained a question on whether the two would reconcile. Moreover, Tommy was dating Katherine Hillard until his first year of college. The three had remained friends since then.

Later in 1999, shortly after winning Pan Global gold, Kim put her dreams on hold when Mike made a request for her to move in with him. Eventually, the couple married eight months later, in a disclosed area of Florida.

A few years later provided many hardships and struggles for the young couple, but one of the many brought happiness, when their first child Manuela (Ella, for short) was born.

The family blossomed as they enjoyed their lives under the spotlight. Both Kim and Mike were highly publicized for their very romantic love, as well as Mike's growing acting career.

Kimberly returned to gymnastics, but as a coach a few months later. With that, in 2004, the Beckensales welcomed their second son Carter Thomas, who was named after two friends that the young woman knew. Carter, for a reason beyond reasoning of the former Lightspeed Rescue ranger, and Thomas, for several personal reasons the woman stated.

Now, the family resides in Orlando, Florida where Hart Gymnastics is located.

_**AN: **_I just wanted to update everyone on their lives up to this point before the meet. Don't worry Kim and Kat are meeting with Tommy soon.


	13. Tommy and Hayley

_**AN: **_Ever wonder what happened to Tommy since his breakups with Kim and Kat? Read on and find out!

--

He was known as a former heartthrob, a fearless leader, and a man of any woman's dreams. Thomas "Tommy" James Oliver was known by many as the greatest ranger of all time, but was known to be an icon around Angel Grove.

He first arrived in the city in 1994 as a freshman in high school. Through there, he first met the girl that he considered the love of his life Kimberly Ann Hart. She was a young gymnast at the time, whereas he was an aspiring martial artist. Through then, the couple had shared many tender moments, until her departure in 1996.

With that, the couple shared a long-distance relationship from that time on. However, things took its toll in 1997, when Tommy received a letter that would affect him. The result was drastic when he discovered the woman he loved and cared for _fell in love with someone else_.

While resorting to the place he knew, Tommy returned to the place that he remembered with the woman he called "Beautiful." In that instant, his friend Katherine Hillard helped heal his wounds from heartbreak, which eventually the two dated for a year before their end of their ranger days.

Moving into the present, Tommy dated on and off with many women in his life. Some to say the least resembled either Kim or Kat. Although, until that very day, he met a woman that was unlike the two of them, her name was Hayley Ziktor.

Ziktor, who was a computer science major, befriended Oliver on their second year of college. With their close-knit relationship, the two dated eventually towards the end of their third year of college.

During their dating days, the two enjoyed a relationship that was seemingly beautiful in their eyes. Ziktor described their relationship as 'real and mature.' As they continued on with school, with eventual Graduate school for both, the two broke off their relationship for the first time.

Shortly after graduate and post-graduate studies, Oliver decided to take things back to where they used to be with Ziktor. The two eventually dated again and rekindled their relationship through a proposal.

On November 15, in a small chapel ceremony, the couple married each other. With that, a couple months later, a healthy baby boy named Patrick Leonard Oliver was born.

As the family continued to be binded by love, Oliver moved his family to Reefside, where he was a biology teacher. Ziktor, who bought a café, which she entitled as the Cybercafe, opened it to the many local teens around the area. From there, another revelation began for them in 2003.

Presently, the family continues to reside in Reefside, but no word has been noted about how they were doing.


	14. A Surprise Visit

_**AN: **_ Wow, two chapters in a day.

_**AN2: **_The moment we've all been waiting for – the meet between Tommy, Kim, and Katherine. Enjoy!

--

Two days after the girls' night out, it was time to plan a visit to the infamous Tommy Oliver. Kat and Kim placed a map onto the kitchen table as they navigated their way to Reefside.

As a suggestion, Peter recommended several routes to get to Reefside. There were endless possibilities. With the route they were coming from, it would take about an hour to get there. Kim shifted through her cell phone numbers as she thought she had Tommy's new house number.

**Oh, Tammy**

**Oliver, David**

**Oliver Tommy**

_**The number you have reached has been disconnected. Please try again and calling the number.**_

The former gymnast and ex-girlfriend arched her brow as she placed her cell phone down. With uncertainty, she placed her phone on the table with a quizzical look to her face. Kat looked at her friend in wonderment as they tried to get their plans started to visit an old flame.

"Any luck in finding Tommy's number?" she asked her friend.

"It said it was disconnected," the petite brunette replied, "but you have his number right?" she asked.

"Let me see if I have it," her friend retorted as she flipped open her pink Razr.

Katherine sifted through her cell phone as she attempted to find Tommy's number. She sifted through the names as she dug through the many names that were stored. With hope and determination, they wanted to make sure this surprise visit was a success.

While going through her cell phone, Kimberly was on the computer digging through mapquest as she attempted to find an easier route to get to Reefside. As she dabbled on the map of California online, a gasp came across the other pink clad woman as she found a dial tone to the infamous doctor's number.

**Reefside, California**

**2:25p.m.**

The phone rang that day at the Cybercafe as Hayley Ziktor-Oliver was cleaning up the messes of her many customers that were in the local hot spot a few minutes ago. She heard the phone ring as she continued cleaning. Her friend Chloe was tending to the counters.

Out of boredom, the Oliver's six and half year old daughter Bella was spinning herself around a chair at the counters, as the phone continued to ring. Tommy just entered the café after a long day from work.

"Bella, stop doing that," the mother scolded her daughter, "You're going to make yourself sick. Tommy or Chloe, can someone please get the phone," she asked.

"Cybercafe," the petite blonde answered, "how can I help you?" she inquired.

"Hi, may I speak to Tommy Oliver please?" the former ballet dancer asked.

"Who's calling?"

Kat placed the cell phone into speakerphone mode as she gently placed it onto the kitchen table. She motioned to Kimberly as she turned around from the computer. The two women listened attentively as they waited for someone to answer.

"This is Katherine Rendford and Kimberly Beckensale."

Chloe raised her brow as she heard two unfamiliar names. She handed the phone to Tommy, who gulped before answering the phone, he heard two women he loved and knew as teenagers.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello Tommy," the Australian beauty said as she smirked, "how's it going?" she grinned, while looking at her friend.

"Good. Good, how's everything with you?"

"Wonderful, you know who this is right?" said another familiar voice.

"Wait, who is this?" the former Dino Thunder ranger questioned, "Who is there with you?" he asked in wonderment.

"It's Kimberly and Katherine. So, Tommy, surprised to hear us?" the girls asked in unison.

"Yeah, I haven't from you both in such a long time," he said as he sat down on a stool, "what's been going on with you both?" he queried.

"Kat's has a dance school here and I'm a busy working mother," the petite brunette retorted, "Maybe we all can meet up later on today," she suggested.

"Today sounds good," the former legendary ranger said as he looked at his watch, "how does three-thirty sound?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," Kat replied as she gave a nod to Kim in agreement, "we'll see you soon," she stated.

"See you at my wife's café in a couple of hours," he noted with a smile.

As three former rangers hung up the phone, a sigh of relief crossed their minds. It had been almost ten years the three had seen each other. Therefore, there had to be some form of meet before Kimberly left back to Florida.

Tommy returned the cordless phone to Chloe as he picked up his little girl as he bounced her on his lap. The little girl giggled with delight as she looked up at her father. Hayley returned from clearing up two tables. She embraced her husband as he kissed her cheek.

"How was work?" he inquired as he placed his arm around his wife.

"It was like mayhem in here," she sighed as she plopped her dishrag on the counter, "six tables full of students," she sighed once more.

"Aw, my poor wife," he said in joking pity, "don't worry, I'm sure Conner, Ethan, and Kira can help around. By the way where's my son?" he scoffed a joke as he kissed her cheek.

Hayley pointed out to her husband their son, who had been in front of the computer almost the whole day with Ethan. The two were playing video games nonstop. Tommy shook his head. Their eldest son was an avid video gamer, but Ethan was blessed to have a nine year old partner to play with.

"Patrick Leonard," the black clad man said as he walked up to his son, "have you done your homework?" he asked.

"In a minute dad, I'm about to win this," Patrick stated as he jabbed his opponent.

"Patrick did you?" he ordered.

Tommy walked closer to his son as placed Bella down. He folded his arms as he came face to face with his son. Patrick looked up as he gulped. He placed the console down as he saw his father's angry look ensue him. His eyes wandered in fear.

"Dad," the young boy said as he looked up at him, "I did my homework. You can ask Ethan. Right Ethan?" he asked his father's friend.

"He's right Dr. O., I saw him do his homework and in fact, helped him," the former blue Dino Thunder ranger said as he looked at him, "don't worry, it's a Friday," he said.

"I hope you're right Ethan," the teacher replied, "Patrick, do me a favor and help your mother tend the counters please," he instructed.

"Yes Dad," he said as he placed the console down, "I'm going to win next time Ethan," he chuckled as he left.

As Katherine and Kimberly began their drive to Reefside, they anticipated on how their ex-boyfriend would react to them visiting, meeting him the first time in nearly a decade.

While driving through the many areas of California, they anticipated the many reactions from those that knew them as the _other half_ that belonged to a former ranger.

Kira and Conner entered the café a few minutes later as they sat down on the couch as they shared it with Ethan and Tommy. They greeted their friend and science teacher as they started their conversations.

"I can't believe Dr. Michaels gave two exams in one day," Conner sighed, "It's like my brain went through a pressure cooker or something," he cackled a laugh.

"You? How about Dr. Mercer and his lecture on Romeo and Juliet?" the young yellow clad teen replied, "I have never seen him talk about love so much," she giggled.

"Maybe he's in love," Ethan joked as he placed his console down, "You never know," he shrugged.

Pillows were thrown in defense as Tommy looked up at the clock. It was now five minutes to three. He dwindled his thumbs as he counted down silently in meeting the two women that used to be in his life. While waiting Trent arrived with his father Anton as the two started talking to Hayley and Chloe.

"What will it be?" Chloe asked as she propped up her order pad.

"Two of your finest milkshakes," Anton ordered, "Trevor, have you spoken to your mother about your report card?" he asked.

"Oh Dad," the white clad teen whined, "I'll get it to when we get home," he sulked as he placed his apron around his waist.

As everyone continued chatting, minutes counted down as Kim drove her and Kat to Reefside. The former pink rangers anticipated a new beginning as they looked forward to meeting the man known as Dr. Tommy Oliver.

It was now three fifteen. Fifteen minutes until Tommy saw the two women that were his teammates, as well as former girlfriends. He flipped through a magazine as he waited as time went by.

His children were sitting at two tables either were doing homework or drawing as he continued to read. Hayley was tending to several customers as Chloe rang up a bill for another.

Upon arrival, Kim placed the car into park. She looked at her pink clad friend as they got out of the car. They were nervous as they looked at each other, as they began to enter the Cybercafe.

The two former pink rangers entered as a young man opened the door for them. He gasped as he nudged two of his friends, who also widened their eyes.

"Check it out," Conner said as he walked up behind the two females, "two gorgeous women. This day can't get any better," he chuckled.

"Conner, sit down," Kira said as she scolded her boyfriend, "I'm sorry. My boyfriend can be a handful at times," she said as she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Kat and this my friend Kimberly," the Australian said as she introduced herself to the girl, "And you are?" she inquired.

"Kira Ford," she smiled as she turned to her friend, "and this is Conner McKnight, my flirtatious boyfriend," she said as she rolled her eyes at him.

The three women shook hands as Hayley looked up from filling out an order. She smiled a little as she saw the two unfamiliar women. As she walked over, she placed the order book down.

"Who is it that you're looking for?" she asked.

"Tommy Oliver," Kimberly replied as she took her seat at one of the tables, "Is he here?" she questioned the fuschia-haired woman.

Tommy looked at his watch as he got up. As he walked up to the counter, he took notice of the two pink clad women talking to his wife. He arched his brow as he walked up closer.

He placed his arm around his wife in gesture as he greeted them. He was surprised the two women that were known to be in relationships with him in the past, literally changed a lot.

"Kim? Kat? Oh my god, it's been a long time since I've seen you both," he smiled.

He took his seat at the table as his wife stood next to him. He introduced her and the conversations began. Hayley shortly returned as she placed two glasses of water for her husband's friends on the table.

"So, what brings you here to Reefside?" she inquired as she took another seat next to him.

"Oh we thought it would be a nice surprise to visit Tommy," the Australian beauty retorted as she sipped her water, "It's been a long time since we've seen you," she smiled.

"Kat contacted me, and then she suggested that she and I meet up," the petite brunette answered, "then this later involved us to letting ourselves meet you," she gave a nod.

"Oh. What's been going on with you both? Married? Kids?"

Both Kim and Kat pulled out their wallets as they dug through many pictures of their happy little families. Tommy saw the two men that were around his former girlfriends as he felt a lump forming in his throat. Kat was the first to show her little family.

"Right here you have Peter, my husband followed by our two beautiful children," she smiled.

"They look just like you; blue eyes and all," he grinned.

Hayley looked at the pictures with her husband the two smiled at their friend as Kimberly was next to brag about her life. She placed her pink Louis Vutton wallet next to Kat's Dolce and Gabana wallet.

"Mike and the kids," she beamed.

"Your kids are adorable. Both of you," Hayley smiled, "What are their names?" she asked before calling theirs over.

"Kim's are Carter and Manuela," Kat explained as she pointed to Kim's two children.

"And Kat's are Kayla and Devon," Kim agreed in a nod.

Tommy called his two children over. The two Oliver children were playing a board game when they walked over to greet their parents' friends. Bella smiled as she hugged both Kimberly and Katherine. Pat shook the hands of the ladies as he warmly smiled at them.

Yet into the day, the former love triangle continued on with their catching up of their lives. Only time would tell how much information the three could provide.

--

_**AN 3: **_What did you guys think? Did this really close up the whole Kimberly, Tommy, and Katherine love triangle? Let me know. Please leave a review.


	15. Reasons for Reasoning

**_AN:_** Short chap. Leave some reviews.

After they left Reefside, Katherine and Kimberly noticed a change in Tommy. He wasn't the shy young man they both one knew, but the man that grew up and continued on with his life. It was complete, or so they believe. In fact, it provided them to sit down and talk to the man that they used to share their lives with.

The women returned to Katherine's Range Rover as it was now Kat's turn to drive them back home. Kimberly flipped through the pictures that were taken minutes ago on her digital camera. Some moments were tender, but moments of friendship was what mattered the most.

After several hours of explanation, it gave them a sense of being whole. They wanted Tommy to be happy with his wife and family. No matter how he affected them in their lives, he was still their friend.

The reason beyond reasoning provided them to open up. It gave each a reason to reminisce their young lives, as well as catch up with the times of change. The three changed for the better, not for the worse. Neither of the three wanted anyone to perceive them as one favored the other, but simply three friends enjoying each other's company.

As Kat drove through town, the girls chatted and just laughed about the many things that happened that day. The two exchanged laughs as they mimicked Tommy's good-nature that made them smile.

The two women praised Tommy for being happy. He was happy with the woman he loved, whom he called his best friend. They remained in his heart as the two women that he'd never forget.

Beyond reasons, Tommy Oliver was doing well for himself.


	16. Things Do Change

_**AN: **_Thanks to those who continuously review. I apologize for not having to personally reply this past week. It's been pretty crazy here. Two chaps possibly today. :-)

--

They say that things do change. Everything changes when people change for the better. Tommy, Kimberly, and Katherine enjoyed their day of reminiscing. Each provided a glimpse of what their lives were like. However, it allowed them to talk and catch up on the many things that mattered the most to them.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan sat around the couch as Dr. Tommy Oliver placed the two women's numbers and emails into his palm pilot. Kira was drinking her strawberry-banana milkshake as she heard her boyfriend talk to Ethan about the two women that he was mesmerized about.

The two chuckled a laugh as Kira tuned her guitar. She took several sips of her drink as she looked over at her boyfriend's blushy cheeks. The tension of her hearing another woman's name escaped his mouth as she gulped. Although, she only hoped he was only joking.

"Woo did you see Ms. Hart?" he grinned, "Talk about hot!" he grinned again before reaching for his drink.

"Dude, your face is red look at it," Ethan pointed out, "I've never seen you blush like mad before," he joked.

"You two realize those two are older than us?" Kira said sternly, "They're old enough to be our siblings," she rolled her eyes.

The two looked at Kira and shook their heads. They continued their conversation as Dr. Oliver walked over to his daughter who was drawing at the counter with crayons. Bella smiled with her brown eyes looking at him. He smiled back as he kissed her forehead.

"What about Ms. Hillard?" the red clad male said as he fanned himself, "Dancers are hot," he gave a smile.

Kira rolled her eyes once more. She placed her guitar down as she tried to keep her composure from pouring something on the two of them. She cupped her milkshake as she listened. She sat over next to Ethan as she innocently grinned at Conner.

Her boyfriend gulped as she continued daring a glare at him as he began to speak. His throat continued to tremble in fear of what to say next. She sighed as she continued cupping her drink.

"Um sweetie," he said hesitantly, "Why are you holding your glass like that?" he began to worry.

"That's how I hold my milkshake, why?" she asked.

"No reason. You're mad aren't you?" he questioned as he saw the drink.

"Me? Mad? No," Kira smiled innocently, "If I was mad, I wouldn't do this," she huffed under her breath.

Dr. Oliver listened to the two. He shook his head as he heard the two attempted an argument. Although, whatever happened in the Cybercafe, remained in the café.

She gingerly took the straw off her drink as she walked over to him. She smiled with an innocent look on her face. As she came closer to her boyfriend's face, she smiled again as she dumped the cold concoction over his head.

"Ahhhhhh Kira!" he shrieked as he felt the leftover milkshake escape into his body's entirety, "This is a new shirt," he whined.

"Sorry, but next time remind me why you're attracted to pink rangers."

"I'm not. I'm attracted to yellow rangers."

He formed a cross with his fingers as he looked up at her before she could do her next move. Ethan belly laughed on the couch as he tried to stay away from their petty fight. He jokingly handed his friend a napkin as he saw Conner trying to escape.

_And they say things never change, or do they?_


	17. Late Night Chatting

_**AN: **_Another chap, enjoy:-)

--

They finally arrived home around eight thirty that evening. It was a long, but an eventful day. Along with good conversation and several pictures taken by Kimberly and Kat's digital camera, the two had memories they could only dream of reminiscing over and over.

"Well, this was a fun day," Kat said as she relaxed on the couch, "How long do you think again we'll have this type of reunion thing again?" she giggled.

"I don't know," Kim shrugged, "It would be nice if we had it with everyone there," she said as she flipped through the pictures.

She handed Kat the digital camera as the two giggled about the sixty-something pictures that were taken of the three. Some were left unsaid, but still left them laughing into the evening. As the women flipped through their pictures, the door opened as the two looked at each other in worry.

They both looked up as Peter grinned as he shook his head. He greeted his wife on the kiss on a cheek as their two children plopped themselves onto the couch. Damon nudged his mother's arm in a hug. Kat smiled as she hugged him.

"Hey cutie," she said with a smile, "How's Mommy's little guy?" she asked.

"Good, I missed you so much Mommy," he pouted.

Kat hugged her son again as she began to wonder where her daughter was. Her daughter greeted Kimberly as she received a hug as well. As she embraced Kat's children, she gasped as she looked up to see her husband and her own children looking at her.

A plan well initiated by Peter, Kim embraced her husband and her two children. She looked over at Kat and her family as the two gave a smile in assurance.

This was definitely going to be a long night of chatting.

--

_**AN:**_ Sorry for the shortness. I've been focusing on my August projects so much, as well as prepare for a fun weekend. Hope you all enjoyed it though. :-)


	18. Packing

_**AN:**_ My apologies on updating this story so late. I had some writer's block in writing this story, but hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. Another shortie chap, but hope you all enjoy :)

--

The two women began to pack their belongings up as their month long journey of reminiscing came to an end. Their days were filled with joy and happiness of catching up, as well as seeking closure on the man they once knew as their _true love_.

Katherine was sitting in her room, folding up her clothing as her husband Peter was helping her place them into the burgundy suitcase she carried to the summer home. With the many items that she brought, she looked at the picture Kimberly had developed for the two of them.

Peter wrapped his arms around his wife as he looked at the picture. A warm smile crossed their faces as they continued to pack. He gently kissed her bare shoulder as he watched her dance across the room, as she danced; he lifted her up as a giggle left his wife's lips.

Kimberly was in the next room. She sat on the side of her bed as she folded her clothes as she propped them onto her pink and black suitcase. She sighed softly as she inhaled the ocean mist before folding up another article of clothing.

"Kim," the Australian beauty said as she peered through, "Ready to go?" she inquired.

"Almost," her friend replied, "How about you, got everything?" she asked as she looked at her things.

"Eh, not yet," she sighed.

Kat walked back to her room as she saw Peter zippering up the suitcases. She sighed as she looked at the home she shared with a woman that was known by many as the earth's first pink ranger, as well as her predecessor.

Life was slowly changing. Their lives were about to change again. Once Kat and Kim would retort to their normal lives again, they began to ponder the many questions while packing.

_What if this was what we needed?_ Kim thought to herself, _Maybe this was closure afterall_

_This was great, _Kat sighed as she folded up her sweatshirt, _Maybe this was closure afterall_.

The two women continued packing into the early evening. Many memories continued to flood through their minds as they both recapped their month's stay.

Only time could tell if they'd continued communicating or drift apart as friends.

This was only the beginning, not the end.


	19. This Isn't Goodbye

It was two days later that Kimberly Hart-Beckensale and Katherine Hillard-Rendford had said goodbye to their summer home they once shared. Everything was in place. The home was neatly cleaned top and bottom. Every nook and cranny was taken care of.

With precision and care, the two women spruced up the home before saying goodbye to it one last time. That afternoon, it was time to close it up once more. The summer was slowly coming to an end. Katherine and her husband were driving Kimberly to the airport as their friend snapped pictures one last time where she used to call home.

Their friendly hospitality cared for Kim, as she did with Katherine. The two exchanged smiles as it if was yesterday that a friend from Florida had arrived. The two women also had a mission they had to complete – to meet the man that was apart of their lives as teenagers. Now, the mission was complete.

As they arrived into the next city, they were getting close to the airport. It was almost like yesterday that Katherine had welcomed her friend back into town with open arms.

"_Hey!" she exclaimed as she hugged her friend, "Aren't we the little celebrity?" she teased as she helped Kim with her bags._

"_The celebrity credit goes to Mike," she laughed a little, "How are things? Gosh, it's been a while," she noted as she took notice of Kat's darker shade of blonde hair._

Katherine turned around a little at her seat as she saw her friend fiddle with her cell phone, text messaging away her husband. She sighed softly as she took in the last few moments.

--

**Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)**

**11:45 A.M.**

Kimberly placed her bags onto the conveyor as she waited for her flight number to be called. As she walked back, Kat and Peter were watching with their kids as the planes flew by.

"Do you really have to leave Aunt Kim?" Damon asked his mother's friend, "We're going to miss you," he pouted.

The light pink clad female scrunched down to the little boy's level as she half hugged him as she kissed his forehead. She looked up at Kat as the other woman gave her a warm smile.

"I'll come in visit again," she promised, "Or maybe your folks will visit me and your Uncle Mike in Florida, how's that sound?" she asked him inquisitively.

"Oh Mommy, can we?" Kayla squealed, "Can we? Can we?" she pleaded with her sea-blue eyes.

"We'll see," Kat giggled at her two children, "We'll ask Daddy tonight," she smiled.

The children cheered as they hugged Kimberly. Kat shook her head as she rested it on Peter's shoulder. Peter smiled as he looked at her. He rubbed her shoulder as he looked at her. He gave a smile at Kim as he waited with everyone for the flight.

Kim's flight was at two-thirty that afternoon. Last moment pictures were snapped as smiles were spread across them. The two women took pictures as a smile drew across their faces as they reminisced about everything.

"This has been fun," her friend replied.

"It sure has," the other retorted in a smile, "This isn't goodbye," she hugged her friend.

The two women embraced as the camera snapped. Each grew into their own being. Each had a destiny to fulfill and a dream. Their dreams became reality when they married the men that would truly accept them for who they were.

--

**2:30 P.M.**

_**Flight 276 to Orlando, Florida is now boarding. Flight 276 to Orlando, Florida is now boarding**_.

"Well," Kim sniffled, "this is it," her tears caught up with her.

"Yeah, its like we're saying goodbye all over again," Kat teared a little, "Call me when you get to Florida Miss Beckensale," she giggled a little.

"No doubt about that Mrs. Rendford."

The two hugged again as they said their goodbyes. Kimberly walked over to the airport attendant as she handed him her ticket. She walked into the run way as cameras began to flash again.

"Miss Beckensale! Miss Beckensale!" the reporters shouted.

Kimberly placed her sunglasses over her eyes as she waved goodbye to Kat and her family. She pointed to her pink shirt as her friend shook her head in laughter. She signaled her watch as a communicator which caused her friend to laugh more.

Then, without a trace, Kimberly's flowy brunette hair drifted with the rest of her. As she entered inside the airplace, she plopped herself next to the window as she looked over at the place she once knew.

Kat teared as she watched her friend board the plane. Her eyes overwhelmed with tears as she trickle down her matted cheeks. She wiped them away as she and her family waved goodbye.

"It'll be alright darling," Peter hinted as he thumbed her tears, "We're all going to miss her," he reminded.

"Yeah, we all are," she noted as her last tear drop fell from her face.

In take off, the plane started to leave off the runway as Kim saw the plane reach its peak. It was going to be one trip she'd never forget. A slight tear escaped Kim as well as she saw the green scenery flee from her memory.

_I'll miss you all_, she said to herself.


	20. Another Phone Call

It had been a four months that Kimberly and Katherine returned to their normal lives. The two of them continued on with their duties as mothers and wives to the two men that meant the world to them.

Katherine's dance school competed that week. Her school ranked in the top four. Thanks to Kimberly, she was able to fit in some gymnastics into the routine. With the help of her friend, the former ballet dancer accepted another offer she couldn't refuse. She was pregnant again with her third child.

She and Peter were ecstatic with delight when Kat found out that their new baby would be twins. With that instant, she called everyone, but the first person she called was a friend of hers.

**Beckensale Residence**

**Orlando, Florida**

**8:15 p.m.**

"Hello?" a voice answered as they picked up the phone, "Oh hi Aunt Kat," Ronny said as she replied to the sound of the Australian born beauty.

"Hi Ronny," Kat replied, "Is your Aunt Kim home, its kind of urgent," she retorted as she looked over at Peter.

"Yep she is, one moment."

Ronny walked into the living room as she tapped her aunt's shoulder, who was watching a movie that her uncle and aunt were watching. Kim looked up and smiled as she took the phone call in the next room.

Mike looked over at his niece. She smiled as she rested her head on her boyfriend Tyzonn, who was half asleep on the couch. She gently kissed his forehead as he squirmed around. She giggled slightly as she rested her head over his.

"Kim Beckensale," the petite brunette answered.

"Hey Kim, guess what," the cheery twenty-something former pink ranger said enthusiastically.

"What?"

"Well Auntie Kimberly, we're pleased to announce we're expecting."

The two women screamed with delight as Kim danced around the kitchen as she heard the news. She motioned to Mike, who was speechless and smiled. He gave a thumb up to his wife as she continued on the phone.

Katherine relaxed her head on Peter's shoulder. He warmly smiled as he looked up at her. He was very happy, content, but happy.

"I have some news for you too," her friend remarked as she looked at her niece and soon-to-be nephew.

"What?" the dancer replied.

"Tyzonne and Ronny are getting married."

"When?"

"I heard sometime in mid-April, or so they planned. We're inviting you, Peter and the kids."

Kimberly glanced over at her niece as she rested on her boyfriend's shoulder. She sighed happily as she watched her kids sit next to Mike as the two threw pillows, whereas her husband tried to break up the little kid fight.

She shook her head as she glanced over at the clock. It was about eight-thirty in the evening, whereas it was only four in the afternoon. Luckily, the girls had all night to once again catch up on their gossip.

After all, it was another phone call.

--

_**AN: **_This story isn't over yet. Be sure to check out the last chapter when it comes out.


	21. Closure

_**AN: **_Well, this is the end of Closure series. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I have written it all for you. I may in the future make a second part to this, but tell me who you want _closure_ from. Till then, thanks for all the great reviews and comments. :-)

**Disclaimer**: I wasn't sure of Tyzonne's last name, so I made up one – _**Silver**_, but other than that the plot and events prior to this story belong to me. The characters are owned by Disney.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Veronica Robinson_

_And _

_Tyzonne Silver_

It was a warm spring afternoon by the lake. People were just about to arrive for the wedding of the year as many guests were greeted by the groom's ushers. They all escorted the company to their seats. Each was dressed in black wearing a simple white tie, which almost resembled them like little penguins that roamed around.

Ronny was in her carriage, smiling from ear to ear as she anticipated the day she was waiting for. She smiled sweetly as she carried a bouquet of yellow-stemmed roses that she held them with her hands.

Tyzonne stood by the lake as he waited for his fiancé at the place they found love for one another. He smiled with overwhelming tears that almost scattered his face. He took a deep breath as he saw the carriage open before him.

"She looks so beautiful," Katherine muttered to her friend and husband, "I'm so glad they found each other," she smiled. Kimberly nodded as she looked at her niece. With soft spoken words of _I love you_; the couple joined each other by the arm. Ronny giggled with glee as she held her fiancée's hand.

As the ceremony began, both women looked at each other. Each knew there was a reason for them to meet again. A reason beyond reasoning explained that even that they had a reason to see each other again. They were both friends – both shared love and devotion to one man that meant a lot to them, as well as tried to close what has been said about the two of them.

In the end, closure was all they needed in the end despite what others thought of them.


End file.
